


darlin'

by madithewriter



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, just some fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 14:08:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8059273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madithewriter/pseuds/madithewriter
Summary: Spine Kisses





	

**Author's Note:**

> i thought of this while i was trying to sleep, and it was quite frustrating

When you finally find Leonard, you find him, still clad in his full uniform, lying face down on the bed. His head rests against his forearms, and he doesn’t even look up when the door slides open allowing you to enter.

“Leonard?” you ask, only to receive a grunt from the man. “Rough day?” Another grunt.

You chuckle, crawling onto the bed beside him, and carefully straddling his hips. His head tilts to the side, pressing his cheek to his forearm, so he can see you.

“What’re you doing?” he asks, voice giving away how tired he is.

You hush him, slipping your fingers beneath the hem of his shirt. Your hands slowly force the shirt up to bunch under his arms as your fingers press against his bare skin working the tight muscles underneath.

Leonard lets out a low hum, realizing what you’re doing. “Darlin’,” he mumbles appreciatively.

You smile at the fond nickname, leaning down to place a kiss to the back of his neck. Your lips travel lower, following along his spine as your fingers still massage his back.

“Damn it, darlin’,” he groans, “you know what you’re doing to me.”

You laugh, sliding off of him and allowing him to roll over onto his back.

“Oh, yeah?” you ask, innocently raising your eyebrows. “And what is that?”

He shakes his head, he can’t help the small smirk that’s tugging at his lips, and he leans up onto his elbow. His other hand comes up to cup the back of your neck, and he pulls you down into a bruising kiss.

“You know damn well,” he says, lips still pressed to yours.


End file.
